Crucero/Leyendas
Un crucero es la denominación de una clase de nave estelar, que comprende una gran variedad de usos. El término crucero estelar también se usa como nombre alternativo.The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia Historia A lo largo de la historia, este término fue usado para algunas de las naves de guerra más grandes y comunes de una determinada flota, aunque también se empleaban designaciones alternativas como crucero estelar, como en la flota del Imperio Galáctico y en la Alianza Rebelde. A menudo, a las naves con otros nombres eran indistintamente denominadas cruceros. Apariciones * *''Rogue Planet'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' (película) *''The Clone Wars: The Pengalan Tradeoff'' *''Honor Bound'' *''The Cestus Deception'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Batalla de Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 61: Dead Ends'' *''Jedi: Yoda'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' * * * *''The Clone Wars: Transfer'' * * *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Dooku's Secret Army'' *''Shadows in Green'' *''Decision: Cularin'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''Star Wars: Obsession 3'' *''El Laberinto del Mal'' *''Reversal of Fortune'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]]/novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Mist Encounter'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Mindharp of Sharu'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Flamewind of Oseon'' *''Lando Calrissian and the Starcave of ThonBoka'' *''The Hutt Gambit'' *''Han Solo at Stars' End'' *''Han Solo's Revenge'' *''Routine'' *''Star Wars: Empire at War'' *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars 2: Six Against the Galaxy'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza|''Star Wars'': Episodio IV Una Nueva Esperanza]] *''Hammertong: The Tale of the "Tonnika Sisters"'' *''Star Wars 18: The Empire Strikes'' *''Star Wars 19: The Ultimate Gamble'' *''Star Wars 20: Deathgame'' *''The Power Gem'' *''Star Wars: Empire 22: Alone Together'' *''Star Wars Galaxies: Trials of Obi-Wan'' *''Star Wars Missions 1: Assault on Yavin Four'' *''Star Wars Missions 2: Escape from Thyferra'' *''Star Wars Missions 3: Attack on Delrakkin'' *''Star Wars Missions 4: Destroy the Liquidator'' *''Star Wars Missions 17: Darth Vader's Return'' *''Star Wars Missions 18: Rogue Squadron to the Rescue'' *''Star Wars Rebellion: My Brother, My Enemy'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca|''Star Wars'': Episodio V El Imperio Contraataca]] *''Star Wars: Empire at War: Forces of Corruption'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' comic *''Star Wars: TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing vs. TIE Fighter'' *''Star Wars: X-wing Alliance'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi'' novela juvenil *''The Mandalorian Armor'' *''La Tregua de Bakura'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Battleground: Tatooine'' *''The Glove of Darth Vader'' *''The Lost City of the Jedi'' *''Mission from Mount Yoda'' *''X-wing: Rogue Squadron'' *''X-wing: Iron Fist'' *''X-wing: Solo Command'' *''Heir to the Empire'' *''Dark Force Rising'' *''La Última Orden'' *''Retreat from Coruscant'' * *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Jedi Search'' *''Champions of the Force'' *''Darksaber'' *''Before the Storm'' *''Shield of Lies'' *''Tyrant's Test'' *''Assault at Selonia'' *''Showdown at Centerpoint'' *''Specter of the Past'' *''Vision of the Future'' *''Survivor's Quest'' *''Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''Enemy Lines II: Rebel Stand'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Exile'' *''Fury'' *''Ascension'' }} Fuentes *''Star Wars: Power of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars: Episode I Insider's Guide'' *''Episode I: The Visual Dictionary'' *''Episode I: Incredible Cross-Sections'' * *''The Essential Chronology'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (2001) *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * *''Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''Star Wars Trading Card Game: Jedi Guardians'' *''The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy'' *''Revenge of the Sith: Incredible Cross-Sections'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars Miniatures: Starship Battles'' *''Star Wars: Complete Cross-Sections'' *''Starships of the Galaxy'' (Saga Edition) *''Echoes of the Jedi'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Visual Guide'' *''Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/rebel_assault_frigate.jpg|cardname=Rebel Assault Frigate}} * The Empire Strikes Back|link=http://www.wizards.com/swtcg/images/esb/tie_fighter_os_72-x.jpg|cardname=TIE Fighter OS-72-X}} *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' * * * * *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' * }} Notas y referencias Enlaces externos * Categoría:Clases de cruceros Categoría:Cruceros Categoría:Tipos de naves estelares